


Medusa

by Turningonthelight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turningonthelight/pseuds/Turningonthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco could quite precisely pinpoint the exact moment he realised he was in love with Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by anon: Draco + Hermione owns a basilisk

Draco could quite precisely pinpoint the exact moment he realised he was in love with Hermione Granger. Six years had passed since the war had ended and of those six years, they had spent three together, as friends, working in the same branch of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, sorting legal cases for abuse and similar crimes. It was, to say the least, her complete and utter passion. And it was very difficult, as anyone could tell you, to  _not_ become enamoured with someone with that much passion, that much enthusiasm.

            But the actually falling in love, that one moment where he realised that Hermione Granger was simply  _everything_ , came on a Sunday morning. There was a case they had both been assigned to work on, a dragon smuggling ring that they had been tailing for almost two weeks now, and for the first time ever, Granger invited him over her flat to squeeze in some more work in hope that they would find the culprits. These smugglers, they found, were not Hagrids. There was substantial evidence that the dragons were being treated brutally as they were transported from safe house to safe house, and Granger was dead set on locating every single witch and wizard involved with the scheme and carting them off to Azkaban. Draco, usually so set on being apathetic toward his clients, found himself almost equally emotionally involved.

            So on Sunday morning, he picked up a coffee from a shop a few blocks away from Granger’s London flat and walked towards the building, extremities tingling with anticipation. He was going to see  _the inside of Granger’s flat_ , which in itself was quite exciting, at least from the view point of someone who was nothing less than infatuated with the witch.

 

            When he knocked on the door, Granger appeared almost instantaneously, wearing a simple t-shirt and denims, wildly curly hair slightly tamed with damp—she had probably just come out of a shower. Granger in a shower. What a tantalising thought.

            Draco quickly drew his thoughts away from that line of thinking and grinned as she greeted him, stepping aside to let him walk through. The flat was small, neat, and clean, walls adorned with dozens of photographs and frames and papers in organised stacks on the counter.

            “Alright, so I was thinking, the last time we saw Thornbury, we lost him at Heathrow,” Granger was saying as she led him to the counter. Thornbury was a prime suspect in the case. “I figure, from all the information we know of him and his involvement in the case, there are three places he could have gone—Someplace in Romania, Cairo, Egypt, or someplace in Wales.”

            “Okay,” Draco agreed.

            “We’ll need to do a bit more digging if we’re going to get any farther than that. And then, there are the locations of Burton and Farley, which we suspect are most likely still in the U.K.”

            “Could they still be London?”

            “Perhaps, though it’s rather probable that they know we’re on their tails. In that case, they’ve probably moved northwards. They’re in too deep to risk losing business by moving out of the country, I think, so there’s always that.”

            “Right. We’ve already compromised their hideout in Wales, and after that there’s little evidence suggesting they still have connections there. And I—“ Draco paused. Something had caught his eye. Something in the doorway…

            “Granger. Don’t move,” he said lowly, eyes widening. Something was _slithering toward them_ , and that something did not looked like a snake, though it was decided snake like. He slowly began to draw his wand from his pocket…

            “What are you… Oh, you mean Medusa?”

            Draco froze. “Pardon?”

            Granger laughed and stood. “Medusa,” she repeated as she got up from the table and walked towards the  _thing_. Draco watched in near-horror as she picked it up and carried it to the table, setting it beside the papers. “I picked her up from the Brooks-Moran case,” she said. “They’d gauged her eyes out and defanged her without any form of pain killer at all, the bloody brutes. I was quite disappointed I couldn’t get their sentences any longer than three years. She couldn’t have survived in the wild anymore, obviously, and since she’s rather harmless now, I decided to keep her. Right, Medusa?” she added, running her hand down its side.

            And it was at the moment that Draco realised what it was. A  _basilisk._ A rather small one, of course, roughly the length of a Dalmatian, but nonetheless a basilisk. Draco stared, dumbfounded, at the witch before him as she stroked down the back of the snake. Granger had been attacked by one of these at the tender age of twelve, and yet here she was, keeping one as a pet. In that moment, Draco realised that it would be very difficult to find a witch as brave and compassionate as Hermione Granger. And, at the same time, he realised he was quite in love with her. _Nothing to do about it now,_  he thought as Granger picked up Medusa and proffered her to him. _Not that I’d want to, to be perfectly honest,_ he added as he took the basilisk into his hands. 


End file.
